Would You Rather?
by the merrinator
Summary: The Gryffindor boys are pulling an all nighter, and Seamus has to be the one to askthe stupid questions in a good ol' game of Would you Rather?


A/N: Hey guys

A/N: Hey guys! This is just a little thing that wouldn't leave my brain…a plot bunny, as you more distinguished ffwriters would say. I thought of it a few nights ago when I was playing 'Would You Rather?' on Facebook. Facebook is amazing.

Anyways, I hope you like this!!

DISCLAIMER! I don't own Harry James Potter, nor do I own the other people in this fine story. And I don't own the game 'Would You Rather?' that is on Facebook. So there. You can't sue.

(Just for the record, I almost wrote Alfie instead of Dean when I was typing this XD)

Would You Rather?

Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and Dean were all sitting in the boy's dorms, laughing and just having a good old time, like they usually do. They were all playing a rousing game of 'Would You Rather?'.

Seamus, the master, looked at Neville. "Neville Longbottom," he said dramatically, "Would you rather kiss Trevor or kiss McGonagall?"

Everyone laughed and ewwed and such as Neville's face turned red. He thought for a second, and then said, "Trevor. Who would kiss Professor McGonagall?" He then looked at Dean while everyone finished laughing. "Why don't go next, Dean?"

Seamus smiled. "Yes, very good. Dean Thomas, would you rather eat 10 Flobberworms or 5 Blast-Ended Skrewts? Alive, I might add."

"Oh, geeze, the Flobberworms of course!" Dean said. "No one would want to eat those dreadful Skrewts alive."

Seamus looked around and then narrowed his eyes at Ron, who looked at him strangely. "Ronald Weasley," Seamus started, "would you rather sleep with your ugly best friend or your hot enemy?"

Everyone ooohed, and Ron said, "Heyyy. Harry's an attractive man! And don't talk about Hermione that way. Wait…" he thought. "You fancy Malfoy?"

Seamus made a face. "No. Why?"

"You said my 'hot enemy'. My enemy is Malfoy. What are you trying to say?"

"That you'd take him in the back and…" Seamus made a vulgar gesture.

Harry and Ron made a face. "Ew! I would never do that to Malfoy!" Ron said.

"Well, you'd do it to Harry then."

"Sure. Anyone but Malfoy," Ron muttered. Harry could tell he wasn't telling the full truth, however, and started to laugh. "What?" Ron asked.

"You _do _fancy Malfoy!" Harry said. "That's the grossest thing I've ever heard in my life!"

"No, no, I don't!" Ron said. He was starting to turn red, and he knew they weren't going to believe him until he told the truth. "No, I don't like Malfoy, because I fancy you, Harry."

Everything grew silent.

"Well, you and Hermione both," Ron mumbled, turning a deep shade of red.

Seamus started to giggle. "Well, then. We know what side of the tape you're on, huh, Ronnie, m'boy? Now…who's next?"

Later that night, as Ron was trying to fall asleep, he heard a soft voice. "Ron, are you asleep?"

"Nope," Ron said.

"Can I come over there?"

"Sure."

Ron looked up into Harry's face. "What's up?"

"Did you really mean what you said? About you liking me?"

Ron smiled. "Not really. I just wanted everyone to get off of my back about Malfoy," he said.

Harry sat on his bed. "So you don't like either of us?"

"Nope," Ron said.

"Well…that's good," Harry said. "I don't think I could've handled you being gay…it would be awkward. You're such the ladies man!"

Ron hit Harry feebly. "Shove off, Harry," he said playfully.

Harry stood up, but then stopped. "So, if you really had to choose between me and Malfoy, who would it be?"

Ron thought. "Sorry, mate. It would be Malfoy. You've got nothing on him."

Harry's face contorted into a playful frown. "Aw, Merlin's Beard. Oh well," he said, grinning as he went back to his bed.

A/N: Wow. That was crazy. That took me forever to finally write down, and even then, I don't think it was that good haha.

Oh, you know I'm gonna be pimping out my poll on my page until I close it. btw, it closes next Monday (30 June 08, baybree). You might wanna mozie on over there and vote, my friend.


End file.
